


all the roads we have to walk are winding

by valkyrierising



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, some fitzskimmons if you squint, this was meant to be fluff and then is like angst? ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4902958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyrierising/pseuds/valkyrierising
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By the time that she returns back to the base, she’s exhausted, erring on the side of tired delirium and she’s kind of pissed that whatever black ops group is running around is taking her Inhumans. However, this doesn’t stop her from noticing that quiet but unmistakable noise of a filtration system (St. Agnes had an aquarium at the orphanage with an ever revolving door of fish due to bad feeding practices). </p><p>or</p><p>Fitz and Skye in the time in between the season finale of season 2 and the season premiere of season 3</p>
            </blockquote>





	all the roads we have to walk are winding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plinys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/gifts).



> for the fic swap with the ever so lovely Jess who's fic swaps are quite honestly the only thing that remind me to write shit.

By the time that she returns back to the base, she’s exhausted, erring on the side of tired delirium and she’s kind of pissed that whatever black ops group is running around is taking her Inhumans. However, this doesn’t stop her from noticing that quiet but unmistakable noise of a filtration system (St. Agnes had an aquarium at the orphanage with an ever revolving door of fish due to bad feeding practices).

 

“What in the name of,” she begins to herself quietly just as the door behind her shuts open and closes quietly. “Hey you,” she turns to see Fitz standing inches from the doorway, not quite fidgeting but his body thrummed with system. Nervousness?

 

“What’s this?” She asks, quirking an eyebrow and smiling.

 

“Well I thought that an aquarium would be… peaceful,” Fitz says, stumbling over his words just briefly. Since Jemma’s disappearance and May’s leaving, his speech had become almost nonexistent and then slowly he began to speak more and more. Not as well as he did before Ward dropped him and Jemma into an ocean, but well enough that she thinks Andrew would call it progress. Still, she wasn’t pushing. At the end of the day, she just wanted to make sure he was okas.

 

“We’re basically living in an airplane. It would’ve made more sense to get the monkey,” she asks as she flops back down onto her bed. Also since Jemma’s disappearance, Fitz’s insomnia grew and his fashion sense altered. She felt a bit weird noting that fact but they were all together on the bus for long periods of time. It felt like a really nosy family at times. The growing insomnia just meant that Fitz would sometimes stay with her where hopefully he was calm enough that he could sleep.

 

“I miss them too you know,” she says as she looks up at the ceiling. He nods, sitting at the foot of the bed.

 

“I put a betta fish in there. It reminded me of you. And Jemma. And Melinda.”

 

“Because we’re all beautiful and we love to fight?”

 

“Something like that,” he said as he looked towards the aquarium. “Thought that we could have some color in here.”

 

“How was your day,” she murmured as she began to wrap her covers around her. SHe had a billion things to get ahead of, but a nap sounded really nice right now.

 

“Chasing dead ends. The same old thing. And you?”

 

“Damn black ops teams keep beating us to the punch.”

 

“This sucks doesn’t it?” He asks as he slips off his shoes. Today’s outfit is nothing special, beige pants and a pale green shirt, a little bit of scruff. She thinks that there was always something captivating about Fitz, even from the beginning when she had no idea that they would mean this much to each other. He climbs besides her, tugging the covers from her to make space for him.

 

“It sucks so fucking much,” she responds as he lets out a noise of agreement and soon, they’re nose to nose. Like this, she can see the lines in his face prominently, the furrow between his brows and bags under his eyes. She thinks that he too can see the faint bags that are starting to appear because she didn’t apply that much concealer today.

 

“We need an honest to god vacation, after we get everyone back, just you and me. What do you say about Paris?” Fitz makes a noise of disagreement as he wraps an arm around her waist.

 

“Overdone. What about Moscow?”  
  


“Do you have secret russian speaking skills that I don’t know about?”

 

“You’re right.”

 

“London?”

 

“Eh.”

 

“You’re the worst at this.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Thanks again for the aquarium. Believe it or not, I was starting to go stir crazy just moving from out on the field and back to this room. Like the walls are great and all for sounds but man, they are just really plain.”

 

“Do you think that they’re okay?” Fitz asks into her hair as she rubs circles on his back.

 

“I think that Jemma and Melinda are two of the most badass women that I know that can make the best out of any situation. I sure hope they are.” They stay there in silence, their breathing evening out as they lay wrapped up. Even though the rest of the team is there for each other, they feel especially protective of each other. Since he was the first one who accepted her as an Inhuman when the others treaded lightly, not that she didn’t understand, but she held on tighter.

 

“We could play Super Smash brothers,” he says after five minutes of silence. She looks up with a smile.

 

“That’d be good. Can we please bring in Hunter because god knows that everything is so much more fun when you have Hunter complaining about us kicking his ass.”

 

Fitz shrugs, but there’s a smile tugging at his mouth as he ducks his head.

 

“You know what we still need to get you?” She continues as she pushes herself off the bed, letting the blanket fall down. “A monkey.”

 

He looks at her with a grin on his face as they make their way towards the communal area where their video games are at. Sometimes, all she can do for him is to make him smile a little more when she can. She skips up to his side when she realizes she’s farther than she thought and presses a kiss to his cheek. That gains a quieter but happier smile from him.

 

“Hey Hunter,” she calls out as they round the corner into the communal area, Hunter with his feet up on the table, “you wanna play Smash Bros and watch as we kick your ass.”

 

“You can try,” he says as he scoffs, getting up from the table to take a place on the couch. Ten minutes later, Hunter’s letting out a string of curses and Mack’s looking bemusedly at them from the side. God knows that there needs to be some levity after all they’ve faced in the past year and she’s glad that for a bit, they can.

 

 


End file.
